A New Challenger Appears!
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Para-DX. Synopsis Taiga tries to find out more about Emu's infection, and starts to discover the secret that might be why Kiriya was killed. Meanwhile, using data collected from fights with Mighty Brothers XX, Parad makes his move and reveals his new form: Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : *Nico Saiba (Child): *DJ: *Gamer: HIWA Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Level X, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 5, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Para-DX, , Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Revol Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat (in Gashacon Sword), Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat (in Gashacon Magnum), Drago Knight Hunter Z **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Knockout Fighter, Perfect Puzzle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2, Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2, Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X **Para-DX ***Fighter Gamer Level 50, Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***High-Jump, Stretch **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, Muscular, Shrink, Recover, Confusion, Giant, Invisible, Liquefaction, Separation, Emission, Dark Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The episode's title is a reference to fighting games in general, as this specific phrase and the variants of it have been used to announce via text animation on screen when a new unforeseen opponent appears that the player must face. In some cases like , it refers to a new unlockable character. This phrase is so popular it is an internet meme unto itself.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/a-challenger-appears *This is the first time Ex-Aid changes from Action Gamer Level 2 to Sports Action Gamer Level 3. *This is the first episode in the series to use physical props for Energy Items, having been used on-screen in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. I: Legend Rider Stage. *The episode briefly makes reference to Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider when Kuroto Dan brings up Emu Hojo's past along with Michihiko Zaizen. References External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 新たなChallenger現る！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 新たなChallenger現る！ Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode